Le Deux fois né
by Zero-ryuu
Summary: Il était mort à Cirith Thoronath et il avait connu les Cavernes de Mandos. Mais le soleil l'appelait à nouveau et il devait revivre d'abord en Aman puis en Terre du Milieu.


Voici donc un assez long OS sur Glorfindel. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai pris mon style "mythe et légende" qui, ma foi, rend bien pour le ton de cet OS.

Je rappelle que l'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à JRR Tolkien et ses descendants.

Avant la lecture, je voudrai expliciter certains points :

*le personnage de Tercàno est inventé. Son nom signifie _héraut_ en quenya et il est le héraut de Finarfin (ouais j'me suis creusée la tête pour le nom),

*j'ai choisi de faire revenir Glorfindel au même moment que les Istari en 1000 3A,

*comme je n'ai pas réussi à savoir si les animaux et les plantes d'Aman, les Terres immortelles, sont mortels ou immortels, j'ai fait d'Asfaloth un animal immortel. De toute façon je ne vois pas Asfaloth sans Glorfindel et Glorfindel sans Asfaloth.^^

* * *

**Le Deux fois né**

L'Elfe plissa les yeux sous le soleil éclatant qui l'éblouit lorsqu'il sortit de l'ombre des Cavernes. La présence de cet éclat de l'astre diurne le surprit assez toutefois qu'il ne pense pas à lever un bras pour ôter ses yeux, devenus fort délicats après des années d'errance dans la grisaille noire de Mandos, de la fournaise d'Anar.

De fait, dire qu'il était surpris était un euphémisme. Après tant d'années à être une âme désincarnée, errant dans les Cavernes de Mandos pour expier ses fautes, autant sa participation à la révolte des Noldor contre les Valar que son orgueil passé, se retrouver vivant, sous les rayons d'Anar, de retour à Valinor le déboussolait grandement.

L'Elfe préféra s'accroupir au sol pour observer son environnement. Il balaya les environs d'un air émerveillé. La simple vue de l'herbe verte, du ciel bleu et de l'or rougeoyant d'Anar, le simple son du bourdonnement des insectes, du gazouillement des oiseaux et de l'eau de la rivière, tout cela le remplissait d'une adoration joyeuse.

-Sire Laurefinde ?, fit soudain une voix hésitante. L'Elfe sursauta. Entendre quelqu'un parler lui renvoyait des échos lointains de son ancienne vie. Devant son air perdu, le nouvel arrivant reprit de sa douce voix chantante :

-Ou est-ce que le nom Glorfindel vous parle plus, sire ?

Enfin l'Elfe tourna son visage vers son comparse. C'était un Noldo brun, habillé de beaux atours, d'une mode qu'il ne connaissait pas. Alors autant de temps était passé ? Puis il se rappela qu'il était en Aman et non plus en Terre du Milieu et l'écart temporel entre la mode qu'il connaissait alors et celle de l'époque actuelle ne s'accrut que plus.

-Glorfindel renvoie à des souvenirs moins lointains que Laurefinde, répondit-il alors, mais les deux me parlent.

-Alors, sire, sous quel nom souhaitez-vous être appelé ici ?

Le regard se fit de nouveau lointain, perdu dans les limbes de ses pensées. Puis il souffla :

-Glorfindel m'est plus habituel.

L'autre Noldo acquiesça puis s'inclina en se présenta à son tour :

-Je suis Tercàno de la Maison de Finarfin Finwëion. Mon seigneur m'a envoyé vous accueillir, comme il m'envoie à chaque fois qu'un Elfe s'en revient à Valinor après la mort et les Cavernes de Mandos.

Glorfindel acquiesça distraitement. Tercàno ne s'en formalisa pas. Le regard que l'autre Elfe avait, il l'avait déjà vu de nombreuses fois sur les visages de ceux qui renaissaient. Un mélange de surprise et d'émerveillement. Pour l'heure, l'ancien seigneur de la Fleur d'Or dévisageait sa main et ses sourcils se fronçaient de plus en plus.

-Ce corps, murmura finalement Glorfindel en relevant les yeux vers Tercàno, est-ce celui qui s'est fracassé sur les rochers du col de Cirith Thoronath ?

-Non point, sire. Ce corps-ci git sous les pierres sous lesquelles les vôtres vous ont enseveli après que Thorondor l'ait remonté de là où il avait chu.

-Mais alors qu'en est-il de celui-ci ? Il me semble pareil à celui qui était le mien avant ma mort et il est à la fois différent. Là, au creux du pouce de la main droite, il devrait y avoir une cicatrice qu'Ecthelion m'a fait lors de nos premiers entraînements où il était alors bien moins adroit. Or cette main est vierge de toute cicatrice ou même de tout cal. C'est comme si elle n'avait jamais connu la poignée d'une épée.

-Tout ce que je sais, c'est que votre corps vous a été octroyé par le seigneur Manwë.

Une nouvelle fois, Glorfindel acquiesça aux paroles de Tercàno puis ses yeux se perdirent dans les ombres des Cavernes qui s'étendaient derrière lui. Ainsi il serait le seul à sortir ce jour-ci. Ni Ecthelion ni Turgon ni aucun des autres seigneurs des Maisons de Gondolin ni ses parents ne le rejoindraient en Aman. La solitude risquait d'être lourde.

Retournant son attention sur Tercàno, Glorfindel demanda :

-Et maintenant ?

Tercàno sourit puis amena son bras en une invitation à le suivre.

-Si cela vous est gré, une demeure a été préparée pour vous à Tirion. Nous pouvons nous y rendre.

A ces mots, deux cheveux blancs, dépourvus de tous liens et de tous harnais, apparurent et se postèrent derrière Tercàno. Glorfindel admira la robe luisante et la grâce irréelle qui était la leur. Il aima la force tranquille de l'étalon dont la pupille était d'un bleu étrange pour son espèce.

Alors il se leva et rejoignit Tercàno qui l'invita sans un mot à se jucher sur l'étalon tandis qu'il bondissait souplement sur le dos de la jument. Glorfindel ne l'imita pas tout de suite. Il s'inclina en premier devant l'étalon qui lui rendit son salut. Et, alors qu'il plongeait ses yeux dans ceux de l'animal, mélangeant leurs bleus, il sut son nom.

-Asfaloth, murmura-t-il en flattant l'encolure. Puis il agrippa la crinière et monta habilement sur le dos de l'étalon. Le reste ne fut plus que galop puissant et vent filant.

Les deux Noldor avalèrent ainsi des distances considérables, se rapprochant de plus en plus de la Calacyria et de Tirion la Blanche. Ils dévalèrent les buttes, sautèrent par-dessus les rivières, se hissèrent au sommet des collines, toujours aussi rapides sur leurs chevaux infatigables.

Alors qu'Anar amorçait son coucher et Isil son lever, les deux Elfes arrêtèrent leurs montures et cherchèrent un endroit où passer la nuit. Ils mangèrent les provisions amenées par Tercàno dans le calme d'un silence apaisant. Glorfindel avait de nombreuses questions mais non l'envie de toutes les poser dans l'immédiat. Il devait en premier lieu faire un point sur sa situation. Sur ce qu'il se souvenait. Sur ce qui était encore flou. La raison à cela. Sur ce qu'il allait faire désormais. Sur ce qui avait changé en lui, en plus de ce corps qui était à la fois le sien et à la fois un étranger.

-Il est dit que vous avez combattu un Balrog de Morgoth.

Glorfindel tourna la tête vers Tercàno. L'Elfe s'était adossé à un arbre, emmitouflé dans sa cape, et le dévisageait avec une certaine curiosité sur le visage. Cela fit sourire Glorfindel.

-Nous fumes nombreux à affronter un Balrog de l'Ennemi. Ils étaient légions et certains chevauchaient des dragons. Ecthelion de la Source, cet ami cher, a même réussi l'exploit de terrasser leur chef, le terrible Gothmog qui avait emporté Fingon Finwëion, alors Haut-Roi des Noldor.

Le sourire avait disparu dès la première phrase et la tristesse avait envahi le regard à la mention du seigneur de la Source. Tercàno s'excusa de sa curiosité et les deux Elfes repartirent dans leur silence, plus lourd cette fois-ci. Bientôt Glorfindel se laissa envahir par les rêveries elfiques, la tête reposant sur le dos chaleureux d'Asfaloth.

* * *

Ils repartirent vers le milieu de la nuit, s'étant retrouvé tous deux éveillés et reposés. Glorfindel n'avait de cesse de lever les yeux vers le ciel pour se repaître de la vision bienheureuse des étoiles de Varda Elbereth.

Au détour d'un chemin, ils croisèrent un être de pouvoir, l'un de ces Maiar au service des Valar, présentement sur la forme d'un homme sans âge à l'air sage. Il les salua de son bâton tandis qu'ils ralentissaient à sa hauteur.

-Heureuse rencontre, amis Elfes, fit-il, chaleureux, en venant tapoter l'encolure des deux chevaux qui enfoncèrent leurs naseaux dans son cou, lui arrachant un petit rire amusé.

-Où donc chevauchez-vous ainsi, mes amis ?, demanda-t-il en retournant son attention aux cavaliers. Tercàno lui répondit de la voix de celui qui respecte :

-A Tirion, maître Maia. Mon seigneur, Finarfin Finwëion, m'a envoyé guider le sire Glorfindel jusqu'à la ville Blanche.

-Le Seigneur Glorfindel ?, répéta le Maia en posant son regard sagace sur l'Elfe blond. Glorfindel ne dit rien. Cela aurait été de trop. Cet être de pouvoir connaissait déjà tout de lui. Il le voyait dans ses yeux.

-Oui, reprit le Maia, cela est une bonne chose que vous soyez revenu. Je prévois une longue amitié entre nous.

Il rit une nouvelle fois devant les airs stupéfaits que son affirmation tira aux deux Elfes, notamment au concerné. Puis il reprit sa route, vers l'ouest, là où demeure la Valië Nienna.

-Bon voyage jusqu'à Tirion !, lança-t-il juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse derrière la colline -ou dans quelque brise.

-Nous nous reverrons donc, murmura Glorfindel en remettant Asfaloth au pas. Tercàno ne dit rien et les deux Elfes reprirent leur route.

Quand enfin les tours blanches de Tirion furent en vue, Glorfindel arrêta Asfaloth et se gorgea de la vue. Il avait trouvé Gondolin plus belle que la plus belle des fleurs. Mais il devait convenir que cette fleur-ci, la Blanche Tirion, était encore plus belle. Et éternelle. Pas comme Gondolin qui avait flétri sous les assauts de Morgoth et ses légions de Balrogs, de dragons et d'orcs.

-Désirez-vous vous reposer en premier lieu ou aller voir de suite mon seigneur ?, s'enquit Tercàno au bout d'un moment. Glorfindel cligna plusieurs des yeux, ayant du mal à se sortir de sa rêverie, avant de répondre.

-Je vais présenter mes salutations au seigneur de Tirion, Finarfin fils de Finwë. Le repos peut attendre.

Acquiesçant, Tercàno mena son comparse jusqu'au Palais. Ils laissèrent les chevaux à l'écurie qui le jouxtait, le guide assurant qu'il retrouverait Asfaloth à son retour car l'étalon l'aimait et que tel serait sa volonté.

L'entrevue fut courte et chaleureuse. Finarfin n'avait que peu connu Glorfindel lorsqu'il vivait sous le nom de Laurefinde en Aman mais il se souvenait d'un petit Elfe, blond et espiègle, constamment à la suite de son neveu Turgon en compagnie d'un autre de son âge, lui aux cheveux noirs. Il était heureux de le revoir ; surtout avec la promesse induite par son retour : Glorfindel, qui était l'un des amis les plus proches de son neveu et qui l'avait connu jusqu'à sa mort, allait pouvoir lui parler de lui.

Le seigneur noldo lui rendit également Ilma. Thorondor avait ramené la vaillante lame après l'ensevelissement du corps du seigneur Elfe. Guerrier il était, guerrier il serait. Son épée était une partie de son corps, l'extension même de son âme.

Glorfindel récupéra l'arme avec déférence. N'était-ce pas elle qui avait perforé le torse d'un Balrog de Morgoth ? Elle qui avait paré ses coups de butoirs et déjoué son fouet sournois ? Elle qui avait été sa fidèle compagne dans tous ses combats ? N'était-ce pas elle qui désormais était marquée, sur toute sa longueur, de la griffe du Balrog ?

Alors il se sentit enfin entier depuis qu'il avait quitté les Cavernes de Mandos. Vivant il l'était, certainement. Mais il lui avait manqué quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose, il venait de le récupérer.

S'inclinant bien bas, il remercia le seigneur Finarfin.

-Ne le faites point, lui fut-il répondu, mon cœur me dit que vous aurez encore l'occasion de vous en servir.

Affirmation étrange car nul mal ne se trouvait à Aman. Mais Glorfindel ne fit qu'acquiescer, déterminé à attendre et voir.

* * *

Déjà plusieurs années étaient passées. Depuis qu'il était revenu à la vie, Glorfindel oscillait entre joie et mélancolie. Quand la première l'envahissait, il rejoignait les Elfes de Tirion et, à leurs côtés, il festoyait, riait et dansait, renouant avec ce passé bienheureux qu'était le sien en Aman. Mais, bien souvent, la seconde le prenait et il passait de longues nuits méditatives dans sa demeure, à l'écart du monde, se languissant de ses parents, de ses amis et de son seigneur. Heureuses avaient été les années à Gondolin, malgré qu'elles aient été parsemées de mauvaises nouvelles et de pertes douloureuses quand la guerre était là, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient définitivement rattrapés par l'Ombre de Morgoth.

Tercàno venait le voir de temps en temps et, d'autres fois, c'était Finarfin en personne qui souhaitait avoir des nouvelles de sa famille qui s'en était allée en Terre du Milieu. De Turgon, Glorfindel pouvait parler pendant des heures et des heures et d'Idril également. Il lui parla aussi de Tuor fils d'Huor et de l'enfance d'Eärendill. De Fingolfin et de Fingon, il lui rapporta les échos qui parvenaient à Gondolin et les quelques fois où ils s'étaient rendus à leur royaume. A sa demande, il lui conta leurs morts héroïques. Mais de Galadriel, d'Angrod, d'Aegnor et de Finrod, ses enfants, il ne put lui dire grand chose car ils n'avaient eu que peu de contact avec eux.

Parfois il ceignait Ilma à son flanc et se rendait dans le jardin de sa demeure, qui était plat et plutôt grand. Longtemps il demeura simplement debout au milieu du terrain, caressant distraitement la garde de l'épée, l'empoignant de temps en temps mais sans jamais la sortir de sa gaine, la dégainer sous le soleil et en faire luire sa lame. D'où lui venait sa réticence ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment. Mais la dernière fois qu'Ilma avait chanté, c'était pour combattre un Balrog. Toutefois les paroles de Finarfin résonnaient en lui alors que, plus les années passaient, plus ses instincts rouillaient.

-Pourquoi vous niez-vous le droit de renouer avec votre passé de guerrier ?, lui demanda un jour une voix qu'il avait déjà entendu et qu'il attendait d'ouïr à un nouveau.

-Aman respire de paix et de félicité. Comment puis-je tirer une lame dans cette atmosphère ?

-Pourtant vous êtes un guerrier et, par cette nature, vous devez vous entraîner et apprendre à ce corps, tout en réapprenant à vos sens, les techniques du guerrier.

Un silence succéda à ces mots puis le Maia rit doucement et ajouta d'un ton plus espiègle :

-Et puis ce cher Tercàno arrêtera de se faire du mouron en vous voyant sombre et solitaire. Vous manquez aux fêtes, aux danses et aux rires à Tirion, Glorfindel.

Enfin Glorfindel se tourna vers l'être de pouvoir et lui adressa un sourire qui monta jusqu'à ses yeux qui étincelèrent de cette joie.

-Alors, ce soir, j'irai festoyer, rire et danser, et je chasserai de mon esprit l'amertume qui m'a pris.

Puis il dégaina enfin Ilma et sa fidèle compagne sembla émettre un chant d'allégresse. Il s'entraîna de longues heures, renouant avec son passé, ramenant à sa conscience nombre de souvenirs, parfois bons, parfois mauvais, tantôt des entraînements avec Ecthelion, tantôt des combats à mort avec les suppôts de Morgoth.

Et quand Anar se dota des lueurs du crépuscule, il choya Ilma, limant les accros que les griffes, la carapace et l'épée du Balrog avaient fait. Il remit ensuite l'épée dans son fourreau, le fourreau sur le socle près de sa couche, et se rendit à son armoire se vêtir d'habits de fêtes.

Les Elfes de Tirion lui firent bon accueil quand il se présenta au banquet et plus d'une personne lui demanda une danse. Et parfois il dansait seul car il avait alors tant de joie en lui qu'il ne pouvait s'arrêter. Il ne regagna sa demeure qu'à l'aube, fourbu d'une bonne fatigue, et se plongea dans les rêveries elfiques jusqu'au zénith d'Anar.

Un autre jour qu'il recevait la visite de son ami Maia, il s'entraînait avec Ilma et l'être de pouvoir le regarda faire un long moment avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive de sa présence.

-Heureuse rencontre, le salua-t-il quand il avisa sa présence et il rengaina Ilma pour venir à sa rencontre.

-Vous apprivoisez votre nouveau corps, remarqua le Maia, les yeux posés sur les mains de l'Elfe, recouvertes de cals.

-En effet, répondit Glorfindel avec un sourire, l'instinct n'est jamais parti et la technique, tout comme l'endurance, reviennent facilement. Et il est étrange mais ce corps-ci se souvient comme l'ancien des entraînements qu'il a eu alors qu'il n'en a pas les marques.

Le Maia haussa les épaules sans se départir de son sourire et Glorfindel ne le questionna pas. Cela faisait longtemps que cette question avait cessé de le tourmenter. A la place, il préféra s'enquérir :

- De longues années ont passé depuis notre première rencontre mais je ne connais pas votre nom, mon ami. Pouvez-vous me le dire ?

-Quel oubli est-ce donc là ?, s'étonna le Maia. La vieillesse dont je me vêtis parfois pour aller en Terre du Milieu m'a-t-elle rattrapée ?

Ils rirent tous deux à ce trait d'humour.

-Mon nom est Olorin, finit par dire le Maia, et je sers le Vala Manwë.

-Pourtant, remarqua Glorfindel, lors de notre première rencontre, vous alliez à l'ouest.

-Il me plait de rencontrer la Valië Nienna et d'apprendre auprès d'elle compassion et pitié.

Un silence s'installa alors, calme et serein, et Glorfindel se laissa couler contre l'arbre sur lequel il s'appuyait, profitant des rayons du soleil, du léger bourdonnement des insectes et du gazouillement des oiseaux dans le ciel bleu.

-Vous avez dit vous rendre en Terre du Milieu, souffla-t-il pourtant au bout de quelques minutes, semblant hésitant à poursuivre. Comment est-ce là-bas ?

-Vous n'avez pas eu de nouvelles ?, s'étonna Olorin. Glorfindel lui répondit qu'il avait demandé, une fois, à Tercàno de ne rien lui dire et que, depuis lors, les Elfes de Tirion évitaient de parler en sa présence des nouvelles qu'ils recevaient d'au-delà la mer.

-Or désormais, finit-il, mon souhait est contraire.

Olorin acquiesça puis commença son récit :

-Vous êtes revenu un peu avant la fin du Premier Âge. Oui, ajouta-t-il devant l'air surpris de l'Elfe, l'Âge que vous avez connu s'est terminé avec deux évènements majeurs. L'un vous réjouira, l'autre vous peinera, je le crains.

-Quels sont-ils ?, voulut savoir l'Elfe.

-Répondant aux suppliques d'Eärendil le Voyageur, les Valar sont partis en guerre contre Morgoth et l'ont déchu de son piédestal en le jetant hors des Cercles du Monde. Mais la puissance utilisée pour le faire fut si grande qu'une catastrophe maritime engloutit le Beleriand tout entier. Désormais toute la côte ouest de la Terre du Milieu, ces terres de vous avez connu du vivant de votre première vie, n'est plus.

-Vous aviez raison : je me réjouis grandement de la chute du Noir Ennemi mais je pleure amèrement la fin du Beleriand, quand bien même Gondolin ait déjà été perdue. Mais qu'est-il arrivé à mon peuple ?

-La plupart d'entre ont accepté le pardon des Valar et décidé de revenir en Aman. Vous les croiserez bientôt dans les rues de Tirion la Blanche. Quant aux autres, à la mort de Turgon, votre roi bien aimé, c'est Ereinion Gil-Galad qui devint le Haut-Roi des Noldor et qui l'est toujours. Il a fondé son royaume entre les Montagnes Bleues et Belegaer sur la terre nommée Lindon, dernier vestige du Beleriand.

-Je suis heureux d'entendre de si bonnes nouvelles, murmura Glorfindel.

Comme l'avait annoncé Olorin, il vint le jour où il croisa d'anciennes connaissances, des Elfes qu'il avait connu à Gondolin et qui avaient survécu à la chute de la cité. Ces mêmes Elfes qui s'étaient établis aux Havres du Sirion et avaient dû survivre au Troisième Massacre Fratricide. Des Elfes, enfin, qui lui vouaient une reconnaissance sans borne pour avoir sacrifié sa vie contre le Balrog pour que, eux, ils puissent franchir le col de Cirith Thoronath.

Mais cette adoration le rendit mal à l'aise. Elle était bien loin de la simplicité des Elfes de Tirion qui, certes le voyaient comme un grand guerrier, mais ne se sentaient pas obligés d'enchaîner pour cela courbette sur courbette.

En vérité, les seuls avec lesquels il passait de longues heures à discuter gaiement ou parfois de sujets plus sérieux, étaient Tercàno et Olorin. Il avait noué avec le premier une franche camaderie et ils échangeait souvent des anecdotes amusantes de leurs seigneurs respectifs, jusqu'à ce que Glorfindel ne se voit rattrapé par les ombres de la mort de Turgon. Avec le second, ce fut une forte amitié, de celles qui sont indéfectibles, qui se noua.

Alors l'amertume et la solitude reculèrent dans les tréfonds de son esprit et il apprécia bien plus sa nouvelle vie. Mais elles étaient toujours là et, bien souvent, son regard se tournait vers le nord, vers les Cavernes de Mandos, espérant vainement voir apparaître à l'horizon les silhouettes de Turgon ou d'Ecthelion.

* * *

Bientôt les années se muèrent en siècles et les siècles en âges. Du Second Âge, Glorfindel n'eut que les échos qui arrivaient en Aman et son cœur se serra en apprenant le retour du Mal en Terre du Milieu en la personne de Sauron, le Seigneur des Anneaux. Alors il se rappelait les paroles de Finarfin, qui ne l'avaient jamais quitté, et s'entraînait avec assiduité. Souvent il quittait Tirion la Blanche, porté par la vélocité d'Asfaloth, et il se rendait aux Jardins de Lorien où il rejoignait Olorin pour de longues discussions méditatives sous les arbres enchantés.

Il lui arrivait toujours de regarder au nord avec nostalgie mais le temps et les nouvelles amitiés avaient apaisé sa prime force et sa joie naturelle chassait bien vite la mélancolie. Il savait que viendrait le moment où il rencontrerait à nouveau ceux qui lui étaient chers.

Mais, alors que le Deuxième Âge laissait place au Troisième Âge et que déjà mille ans étaient passés, des rumeurs sur le retour de l'Ombre crurent tellement qu'elles poussèrent les Valar à y répondre. Alors ils décidèrent d'envoyer des Maiar pour contrer Sauron qui était lui-même un ancien Maia au service d'Aulë. Curumo fut choisi en premier par Aulë puis Oromë porta son choix sur Alatar.

Alors Manwë demanda à Olorin d'être de leurs rangs mais il refusa de prime abord car doutant de sa puissance et redoutant Sauron. A cela, il lui fut répondu qu'il n'en devait que plus partir et il en reçu l'ordre ; ordre qu'il accepta et Varda Elbereth dit que cela ne serait pas en tant que troisième, comme il l'avait lui-même dit, et Curumo s'en souvint.

Par la suite, Curumo amena avec lui Aiwendil, selon la demande d'Yvanna, et Alatar quémanda à ses côté Pallando, par amitié.

Ainsi ils furent cinq Maiar à partir pour la Terre du Milieu, les cinq Istari, et ils y reçurent, pour certains, d'autres noms.

Peu avant leur départ, Olorin rendit visite à Glorfindel en sa demeure à Tirion et lui adressa ces mots :

-J'ai accepté cette mission car mon seigneur Manwë m'en a donné l'ordre mais la crainte que j'ai à l'égard de Sauron ne s'en est pas apaisée.

-Sombres sont en effets les échos que j'entends sur la puissance de ce fidèle de Morgoth.

-Vous souvenez-vous des paroles du seigneur FInarfin envers votre épée Ilma ? Nous les avons tous eu, en notre esprit intérieur. Qui n'a pas pensé vous voir combattre à nouveau en vous voyant, Glorfindel ? Vous êtes l'un de ces véritables guerriers : fidèle, fiable et ne recherchant pas le combat tout en étant capable de tenir tête à tous les ennemis se dressant sur son chemin.

-Venez-en au fait, Olorin, le coupa Glorfindel, sans aucune sécheresse. Vous avez une requête à me soumettre, n'est-il pas exact ?

-Il est exact, opina le Maia. J'aimerais que vous m'accompagnez en Terre du Milieu.

Glorfindel fronça les sourcils à cette demande et Olorin n'eut aucun mal à comprendre son expression.

-Le seigneur Manwë a déjà donné sa permission pour un possible retour, lui assura-t-il.

-Mais cela serait la première fois qu'un Elfe mort et réincarné en Aman s'en retourne en Terre du Milieu.

-Toutefois j'ai besoin de votre puissance et votre expérience, Glorfindel. M'accompagnerez-vous ?

Glorfindel se détourna d'Olorin et fixa son regard sur le nord. Les personnes qu'il attendait n'étaient pas encore revenues. Allait-il donc rester à les attendre alors que le devoir l'appelait ailleurs? Allait-il donc laisser ceux de son peuple, restés en Terre du Milieu, faire front contre l'Ombre alors que lui demeurait dans le Pays Bienheureux ?

-Je viendrai avec vous, Olorin, affirma-t-il en se retournant vers son ami, le regard déterminé. Il avait pris sa décision et n'y reviendrai pas.

Asfaloth exprima le désir de l'accompagner et ils en reçurent la permission. Alors qu'ils se rendaient au bateau qui allaient les mener en Terre du Milieu, Glorfindel sentit un étrange sentiment l'envahir. Il quittait une nouvelle fois Aman mais, cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas par la douleur de l'exil mais par l'acceptation des Valar.

-Je vais souhaiter que vous ne rencontrez guère d'obstacles sur votre route, lui dit Tercàno, qui était venu le saluer avant son départ. Le héraut de Finarfin eut une moue mi-amusée, mi-sérieuse.

-Je serai triste de devoir à nouveau aller vous chercher aux Cavernes de Mandos.

-Je compte bien revenir en Aman par la mer, cette fois-ci, assura Glorfindel en serrant l'avant-bras de son ami. Tandis qu'il s'en retournait, la voix de Tercàno retentit une dernière fois derrière lui :

-Je guetterai pour vous le nord, Glorfindel, et lorsque vos amis et vos parents seront revenus de la mort, je les accueillerai en ami et leur ferai part de votre décision de vous en repartir en Terre du Milieu. N'ayez nulle crainte à ce propos.

-Je vous en remercie, mon ami.

Puis les voiles claquèrent dans le vent et le bateau-cygne s'élança sur l'onde bleutée, porté par les eaux d'Ulmo.

* * *

Tandis que la terre approchait, Glorfindel sentait une excitation joyeuse prendre possession de son âme et de son corps. Il se tenait à la proue, appuyé à la rambarde, le corps à moitié avancé au-dessus des flots qui filaient sous la coque blanche du bateau-cygne. Ses yeux étincelaient de son allégresse et un immense sourire se devinait entre les longues mèches d'or agitées par le vent marin.

-Quelles sont ces côtes dont nous approchons ?, lança-t-il à Olorin, qui parlait avec Curumo un peu plus loin. Ou du moins le faisait-il avant que la vision de l'Elfe aussi ensoleillé ne lui ait soutiré un sourire, interrompant ses paroles.

-Ce sont les Havres Gris, le Mithlond, fondés par le seigneur Cirdan le Charpentier. De là accostent tous les bateaux qui s'en vont en Aman.

-Et aujourd'hui, évènement rare, ajouta Curumo, c'est un bateau d'Aman qui accoste au Mithlond.

-Aujourd'hui, vraiment ?, s'enquit Glorfindel avec surprise. La terre lui apparaissait encore lointaine.

-Si le vent reste ainsi, lui apprit Curumo avant de se retirer dans sa cabine, nous y serons avant la tombée de la nuit.

Cette affirmation ne fit qu'accentuer la joie de l'Elfe qui retourna s'accouder à la rambarde, des yeux rêveurs perdus sur les tours des Havres qu'il distinguait déjà. Il aimait Aman et Valinor, il y était né et y avait passé son enfance, mais la Terre du Milieu avait en son cœur une place d'une grande importance et il était heureux d'y retourner, même si le Beleriand et les ruines de Gondolin avaient été engloutis.

Les yeux bleus se baissèrent sur la mer, semblant y chercher un morceau de pierre ou le sommet pointu d'une tour elfique. Mais trop profonde était la mer et ses abysses trop noires pour être percées. Ils ne virent rien.

Alors les yeux retournèrent dévisager les pierres grises des Havres et le passé perdit un temps ses teintes douloureux devant la présence tangible de ce présent.

Comme annoncé par Curumo, ils accostèrent au crépuscule. Cirdan les attendait déjà et les Elfes du Mithlond leur firent bon accueil. On les convia à un banquet qu'ils acceptèrent avec joie mais ils se retirèrent sans festoyer car la fatigue du voyage était encore présent dans leurs épaules.

Une fois qu'il fut seul avec Olorin, dans les appartements dévolus à ce dernier, Glorfindel posa enfin la question qui le taraudait depuis leurs arrivée aux Havres Gris :

-Et maintenant, Olorin ? Que suis-je sensé faire ? Vous m'avez demandé de venir, et je suis heureux de vous avoir suivi, mais je n'ai pas de but.

Le Maia, qui avait pris une apparence de vieil homme aux cheveux et à la barde grisonnants, eut un sourire mystérieux.

-Que diriez-vous de vous rendre en Imladris rencontrer le descendant de votre roi ? N'avez-vous pas juré protection éternelle à sa lignée ? Voilà donc un but que vous pourriez suivre.

-Le descendant de Turgon ?, répéta Glorfindel, se sentant un peu idiot. Bien sûr qu'Eärendil avait eu des enfants avec la douce Elwing. Il en avait entendu parler. Mais il n'avait pas cherché à en apprendre davantage sur la destinée de cette descendance, qui vivait en Terre du Milieu et qu'il pensait ne jamais pouvoir avoir l'occasion de protéger.

-Eärendil et Elwing eurent des jumeaux, lui apprit Olorin, indulgent, nommés Elros et Elrond. Comme à tout Semi-Elfe, ils reçurent le droit de choisir entre la mortalité des Hommes et l'immortalité des Elfes. Elros choisit la première et devint le premier roi de Nùmenor. Elrond choisit la deuxième. Il fonda Imladris, la Vallée Cachée, Fondcombe en langue commune, lors de la guerre contre Sauron. C'est un refuge pour ceux qui fuient l'Ombre. Vous n'y serez pas de trop.

-Alors j'irez et je prêterai ma force au sang de Turgon, affirma l'Elfe blond, serrant la poignée d'Ilma tout en parlant, ce qui équivalait à jurer solennement sur la vaillante lame.

Il allait s'en retourner à ses propres suites quand un toquement sur la massive porte de bois l'arrêta dans son mouvement. Olorin se releva de son fauteuil et lança d'une voix forte :

-Entrez !

Le seigneur Cirdan en personne franchit le pas de la porte.

-Salutations mes amis, fit-il de sa voix douce. L'Elfe et le Maia saluèrent avec déférence le vénérable Teler à la barbe d'argent. Le Charpentier se rapprocha d'Olorin et lui murmura ces mots :

-Mon esprit est désorienté, Olorin. Une certaine méfiance s'élève entre Curumo et moi-même. Il est pourtant le chef de votre Ordre. Mais je vois en vous plus de force de vous ne voulez en laisser paraître.

Le seigneur Elfe leva la main et, prenant celle du Maia, il plaça dans la paume de son vis-à-vis un objet brillant.

-Vous en aurez certainement besoin dans votre périlleuse mission.

Puis il leur souhaita de passer une bonne soirée et s'en repartit aussi calmement qu'il était venu. Après son départ, Glorfindel reporta son attention sur Olorin qui dévisageait sans mot dire, les sourcils froncés, l'anneau qui reposait entre ses doigts.

-Qu'est-ce donc ?, demanda-t-il alors qu'il sentait la puissance que ce simple anneau refermait.

-Narya, lâcha Olorin dans un souffle, faisant s'écarquiller les yeux bleus. Le Maia arrêta son étude et glissa l'anneau à son doigt. La longue manche de sa tunique en cachait la vue - ou était-ce un tour du magicien ?

-Ainsi sera-t-il protégé des yeux de l'Ennemi, murmura Glorfindel avant de se retirer tel qu'il avait voulu le faire avant la venue du Charpentier.

Le lendemain, ils n'en parlèrent pas et les autres Istari ne surent pas que Cirdan avait passé Narya à Olorin. Chacun des membres de l'Ordre partit de son chacun, sauf Alatar et Pallando qui allaient à deux.

Glorfindel, déterminé à se rendre à Imladris, fit ses adieux à Olorin et s'engagea sur la Grande Route de l'Est. Asfaloth allait d'un bon pas, figure blanche et éthérée, grand et magnifique, et sa crinière virevoltait dans le vent.

* * *

Grâce aux cartes fournies par Cirdan, Glorfindel put se diriger sans aucun problème mais son allure était lente. Il lui plaisait d'admirer le paysage et de se gorger de ses sons. Asfaloth en faisait de même, apprenant à connaître cette terre qui lui était étrangère. Ils leur arrivaient souvent de s'arrêter près d'une rivière plusieurs jours pour méditer devant l'eau s'écoulant et s'amuser à s'éclabousser l'un l'autre.

L'Elfe faisait attention de ne croiser personne hormis les animaux car il connaissait encore trop peu de ce monde. Alors il évita les Hommes, gardes des routes, marchands ou paysans, qu'il trouva sur son chemin.

Après de longs mois de voyage, monture et cavalier arrivèrent sur la rive ouest de la Bruinen et c'est aux sons des murmures de ses ondes qu'ils la suivirent, cherchant le Gué qui menait à la Vallée Cachée.

Et quand il l'eut enfin trouvé, il ne sut que faire. Devait-il chercher le chemin jusqu'à la Vallée Cachée ? Ou attendre que l'on vint à lui ? Il se rappelait qu'à Gondolin, il avait été mal vu que Tuor vienne de lui-même, soit-il conduit par l'un des leurs, car l'on craignait qu'ils n'aient été suivis par l'Ennemi.

Alors il resta près du Gué pendant plusieurs jours, attendant patiemment qu'un Elfe d'Imladris se présente à lui. Mais le temps passait et personne ne venait. Toutefois il sentait l'air se faire lourd et il savait qu'il était surveillé depuis déjà un bout de temps.

Un jour que l'attente lui fut devenue insupportable, il s'écria dans la langue des Noldor, quand bien même ses mots durent paraître archaïques à ceux qui l'entendirent :

-Je suis Glorfindel, anciennement de Gondolin, seigneur de Bar-en-Lothglor. J'ai tué un Balrog de Morgoth au col de Cirith Thoronath en le payant de ma vie mais les Valar m'ont permis de revenir en Terre du Milieu. Je suis venu jusqu'ici en quête d'Imladris car je désire rencontrer Elrond fils d'Eärendil descendant de Turgon, le seigneur de ces lieux. Toujours j'ai été fidèle à mon seigneur et maître, Turgon, et, aujourd'hui, je m'en viens tenir l'ancienne promesse de servir son sang à jamais. Me laisserez-vous entrer dans la Vallée Cachée ?

Aussitôt des murmures jaillirent des alentours à ces paroles. Bientôt un Elfe vêtu tel un garde s'avança jusqu'à lui et le salua bien bas.

-Bienvenue à vous, seigneur Glorfindel. Laissez-moi vous guider jusqu'à la demeure de mon seigneur Elrond.

Glorfindel acquiesça et, tandis que le garde s'en retournait déjà, il siffla Asfaloth. Quand le grand cheval blanc apparut, les murmures enflèrent davantage. Une main posée sur l'encolure de son ami équin, l'Elfe blond suivit le garde sans dire un mot.

Ils avancèrent sur des chemins sinueux qui lui arrachèrent des murmures élogieux. La Vallée Cachée portait bien son nom. Puis il fut happé par la beauté de l'endroit et resta de longues minutes à la regarder d'un air émerveillé. Alors il sentit son cœur se gonfler du sentiment d'avoir retrouvé un foyer.

Un attroupement les attendait à l'entrée de la cité. Le garde lui fit signe d'avancer avant de se retirer. Glorfindel fit tel qu'il l'avait incité à faire et s'avança jusqu'à l'Elfe brun qui se tenait, droit et altier, au centre du cercle aux côtés d'une dame à la chevelure d'or. Son avancée fut ponctuée de chuchotements admiratifs. De Tueur de Balrog fusant par ici. De Deux fois né s'élevant par là.

Une fois devant l'Elfe brun, qu'il avait reconnu dès le premier regard, il baissa le genoux à terre, imité en cela par Asfaloth, et, détachant le fourreau d'Ilma de sa ceinture, il leva l'épée vers son vis-à-vis :

-Moi, Glorfindel du peuple de Turgon, j'offre ma vie et mon épée au seigneur d'Imladris, Elrond Eärendilion. Puisse-t-il les accepter.

Avec grande émotion, Elrond empoigna Ilma et la tint levée devant lui avant de remonter Glorfindel sur ses pieds pour ceindre à nouveau ses flancs de l'épée.

-Moi, Elrond Eärendilion, seigneur d'Imladris, j'accepte avec joie et respect la vie et l'épée de Glorfindel du peuple de Turgon.

Puis il sourit à l'Elfe blond et dit :

-Bienvenue à Imladris.

Glorfindel ferma les yeux et hocha lentement la tête. Oui. Bienvenue était le mot. Il avait trouvé un nouveau foyer où résider. Un nouveau seigneur à servir et à soutenir d'une amitié indéfectible. Et s'il le fallait à mourir pour lui.

Telle était la vie qu'il souhaitait pour lui même.


End file.
